


Her Summer Love

by minatosatang



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatosatang/pseuds/minatosatang
Summary: One island. One lifetime. One prayer.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 16





	Her Summer Love

_It's the last day._

The air felt cool on the skin despite the warm atmosphere of summer, it made her sundress dance as the wind blew gently. She looks beautiful, but she was feeling awful inside. She can't shake the feeling of sharp claws trying to yank her heart out of her chest.

“I can’t believe it’s the last day,“ said Momo. They were walking slowly on top of the hill, overlooking the vast sea, Mina held onto her with utmost care.

“I thought we wouldn’t speak of that, Momoring?“ the beautiful woman, carrying the name Myoui Mina, asked.

Momo smiled ever so softly upon turning her face to look at Mina, “I told you, right? You shouldn’t hate endings too much, Mitang.“

Silence was the only sound to be heard besides the waves hitting the shore before going back to the sea, it was their home calling them back after a chance to wander. It’s calming; the tranquility is the very reason why Momo asked Mina to bring her here. 

“What’s there to love?“ Mina shot back, “Summer is almost over.“

“Yes, but you can always choose other seasons to cherish.“

“This is the best season I’ve ever had, Momoring. You don’t have a say in that.“ Momo sighed, her Mina sounded angry again so she needs to calm her down the best she can.

“Let’s sit down?“ With a nod, Mina silently guided both of them to sit on a stone bench with caution. When they were comfortable, Momo snuggled closer. “I thought we agreed to be happy today?“

Mina let out a deep sigh but she nevertheless wrapped her arms securely around the woman beside her. “You’re being selfish again, Momoring.“ 

“Do you seriously want our last day to end with an argument?“ Momo looked up from Mina’s shoulders, giving the younger a look that always made her heart squirm. “You’re going back to Korea tonight, love. We shouldn’t be having a petty fight.“

Momo was the one who is asking for something but it were Mina’s eyes that are pleading with a wish that's impossible to be granted. She wants to extend their summer. But Mina relents, anything Momo wanted, she would give. “You’re right, I just wish we have more time together.“

—

It was 3 months ago when Mina and her family arrived in this particularly small island. Her father, Akira Myoui, is a medical volunteer in a mission to help out the families in the small community that lives on this secluded archipelago in Japan. Her mother, Sachiko Myoui, presented herself by teaching to the kids in the island who couldn’t afford education. While Myoui Mina offered free surfing lessons for those who wanted to learn.

The Myouis are well-known in South Korea, her father a renowned medical surgeon, her mother a sought after lawyer, and herself a prominent fashion designer. But every once in a while, they take their time to step away from their normal lives and breathe. That’s how they found themselves here, helping the less fortunate.

In this isle was where she met Hirai Momo and her family who also resides in the area. It caught Mina’s interest when she learned they are well off but chose to stay in a remote place as such. Perhaps, some people really do prefer the silence.

It was in a morning like this when Mina met Momo. She was walking by herself along the shore when she saw an extremely attractive woman looking faraway at the sea. The deep wonder and amuse painted on her face was something that prompted Mina to call her attention to her.

“Hey there, are you alone? I can’t help but notice you kept on staring at the water,“ Mina said as she smilingly approached the woman.

“I wanted to swim,“ the stranger answers. Mina stared at her as if saying _’Then what are you waiting for? Jump in the water’_ for a few seconds when the woman adorably averted her gaze with a slightly embarrassed chuckle, “Only, I have no idea how.“

There was never anything that told Mina to stay away; at that moment, there was gravity, there was sea, there was a woman she barely knows that held her together in a mysterious way. Mina didn't hesitate. “If you’re up for it, I could teach you,“ Mina smiled when she saw the excitement in the woman’s eyes. It was as if she was looking at diamonds with the way they shined.

_Exquisite._

“Really?“ Mina nodded with an all too welcoming grin. “Thank you! My name is Momo!“

“Mina." She extended her hands and when their skins touched, it was the softest thing Mina has ever held in her life. There was something, and she didn’t want to let go of it. “We should start your lesson today, what do you think?“

With a simple nod, Momo began stripping and needless for more description, Mina felt like she was suddenly transported in Greece upon seeing the goddess in front of her. Mina almost drooled. The only thing that saved her pride was when Momo blatantly checked her out when it was her turn to take her clothes off.

They started meeting every morning to swim and without noticing it, their bond developed into something more than Mina had ever expected, more than what Mina had felt in her whole life. It was strong and nerve wracking.

It was as if the universe purposely kept Mina from being whole all this time until the right moment comes to her, and that very moment had always presented itself every time Mina is with Momo. 

“Momoring, what are we doing here? And what time is it?“ She asked when Momo dragged her out of their small bungalow and guided her somewhere deep in the island. Despite the confusion, Mina followed regardless, wherever Momo is, Mina would be there too.

“Just wait, Mitang.“ The happiness in Momo’s voice was enough to calm her down. When Momo stopped, Mina assumed they’re in the proper destination. It was all dark and she thought Momo was only pulling a prank on her until Momo pulled on a branch that revealed a little paradise.

It’s the exact moment Mina realized they were on a hilltop, the sky filled with stars lit up the whole place and she could see the whole island clearly.

Mina couldn’t believe she’s seeing something as magical as this and took her time to admire every detail. Not long, she felt a body embracing her from behind, “Hi.“

Mina chuckled as she felt Momo’s arms tightening comfortably around her, “Hello, Momoring.“

Momo didn’t say another word for some time, she just burrowed her face on Mina’s neck and just when Mina thought they’d stay in silence in the presence of such a beautiful creation, Momo spoke and it changed everything since. “Be mine, Mitang.“

“Momo...“

“I know you’ll leave two months from now and go back to your normal life, but right now, right now I am yours. So can you be mine, Mitang?“

One small kiss on the neck and Mina didn’t need more persuasion. It was Momo anyway; the same Momo who made her heart feel so much in a few days than anyone who came into her life ever did.

They also made love that night, under the stars, and it was the most beautiful night in Mina’s life.

—

“If I could, I would. You know that, don’t you, Mina?“ Momo asked, giving Mina’s face small pecks, reaching every mole with her careful lips.

“Then stay and fight. Come with me back in Korea. My dad is a surgeon, Momo, you know that. He can help you, I will take care of you for as long as you need. Why are you doing this?“ There isn’t any ill temper present in Mina’s voice, just helplessness because Momo, her extraordinary Momo, refuses to get help.

“It’s too late for me, Mina.“

“You’re not God, Momo! You don’t have a say in that!“ Mina exclaimed as the first batch of tears fell.

 _Stupid_.

She promised she wouldn’t cry, she promised she wouldn’t show weakness, she promised she would be strong around Momo.

 _Stupid_.

Mina felt Momo weakly wiping at her wet face. “Exactly. I’m not God, I don’t have a say on the length of time I got here. We’re living in a borrowed time, my love. Mine just ran out faster.“

“How can you say that? How can you accept this so easily, Momo?“ The tremble and desperation in Mina’s voice broke Momo more than the fact that she’s growing weaker every second. “How about me, Momo? Why can’t you try because of me? Why am I not an enough reason to make you stay?“ Mina cried harder in every question, Momo simply held her.

Deep down, Mina knows the answer to her questions. She knows the finest doctors Momo’s family took her to shared the same assessments; she only had 3 months to live. Momo wanted to spend her remaining moment by the sea where it’s calm, where it’s peaceful, together with everyone she loves.

Mina wasn’t supposed to part of that and Momo had apologized countless times when she came clean to Mina about her heart condition one day when Mina caught her clutching at her chest. She couldn’t lie to Mina anymore. She’d been selfish for loving Mina, yet she couldn’t think of anything else to fill her last days with but loving Mina.

“Let me stay here, Momo. Let me take care of you. At least let me do just that,“ Mina continues to sob on Momo’s chest, negotiating the promise Momo made her agree on; to go back in Korea whatever happens, even if that meant leaving her here. “Please, let me.“

There is no greater pain in the world than this. Momo accepted the truth long ago, she knew on the first heart attack that she hasn’t got a long time. She was ready to go. until that day she met Mina, that was the day she felt scared again to leave.

Momo looked up at the clear, blue sky and silently prayed her one last prayer:

_A couple more._

_Allow me time to love her more._

“Hey, stop crying and hear me out. Are you listening, my Mina?“ Momo whispered and felt Mina nodding. “You’re the only person who made my heart felt like beating than it did in 22 years.“

“It’s not enough,“ Mina answered.

“I know, love. It’s unfair, I know that, Most especially to you. You were doing fine before you met me, you were living the best life until we crossed paths. That’s why I want you to promise, I need you to promise me that you’ll live. You’ll fall in love with someone who would stay by your side longer than I ever did.“

Mina began sobbing again while she violently shakes her head, “They’re not you. They won’t ever be you.“

“You have to try. You need to promise me that Mina, promise me you’ll find other things that you will fill your days with. Promise me you won’t be sad forever.“ Mina didn’t say anything but nodded her head. “Mina, look at me please. I need to see you, love.“

It was almost torturous.

When Mina lifted her head, she saw Momo’s face drained out of color but when she looked at her eyes, all she had seen were love. And _joy_. Mina had no idea how Momo managed to do it, but she cried again though this time, she didn’t close her eyes anymore. because she’s afraid if she did, she won’t ever see Momo again.

“These past three months filled me with so much happiness than what I felt all these years in my life. You don’t know how much I’d want more with you, but I’d like you to know, you’ve given me more reasons to live in that short while, you’ve given me a lifetime. You’re my summer love; you have been my lifeline. I’m sorry you have to face autumn alone, but I’ll be here.“ She felt Momo’s hand on her chest and even with her sundress, they felt cold. “You will live. Promise me?“

“I promise.“ A sob escaped Mina’s lips once again as she enclosed Momo’s hands inside her own.

Momo used her last remaining strength to bring their faces closer. One last kiss.

_A few more minutes to love Mina, please. Give me a few more minutes._

The kiss is gentle, filled with pure love. It didn’t taste like good bye. Momo did not let it seem like the last time. They parted slowly, it was Mina who opened her eyes first and saw the genuine smile and happiness on Momo’s face. Momo brought her hand up to feel Mina’s skin one more time, one last time, wiping at her tears and pulling Mina closer as she placed the most gentlest of kiss on Mina’s forehead.

“You’re the most beautiful person ever. Thank you for making me feel alive.“ Momo felt her heart beat slowing down. She smiles.

_A few seconds more, just let me tell Mina I love her, then I’ll come to You._

_I just need to let Mina know I love her._

_A few more seconds to love Mina._

Mina noticed when Momo began breathing through her mouth, if she could channel her life, she’d give it to Momo. She’d give everything to Momo.

“I love you,“ Momo whispered, grateful for the heard prayer.

“I love you,“ Mina whispered back, not daring to close her eyes because she feels it. She knows.

“In another universe, in a different lifetime. I promise you, we’ll always have our summer, my love.“ Momo uttered quietly while she stared at her eyes.

Mina smiled with a tear stained face and nodded. “Can i rest, my Mina?“ momo asked for permission and Mina took her head in her own hands and laid it gently on her shoulder. “I love you.”

“I do too, love. You can rest, I’ll be okay, you don’t have to worry about me. You can rest.“ Mina spoke using all her might, biting the back of her palm that isn’t supporting momo’s head to stop another sob from coming out.

“I love you.“ Time ended with those being Momo’s last words as Mina felt Momo’s body heavy against her own.

_It’s the last day._


End file.
